galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey O'Toole (D8)
Audrey "Plenty" O'Toole is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas series. Backstory Born on Caprica, in the city of Carthage, twenty - four years before Operation Homecoming. Audrey is highly intelligent, her intelligence is second only to Gaius Baltar. She spend much of her childhood alone, reading books about almost anything she could get her hands on. While she and Baltar have similar interest, Audrey hated Baltar for hitting on her on more than one once and also beating her three times in a row for the Magnate Prizes. She view Baltar view of her as nothing more than a piece of meat. Intelligence vs. Beauty Audrey always have struggle with her intelligence vs. beauty. She is nature beautiful but because of her intelligence it is often over look. Also some men are scare of her vast intelligence. While nature beautiful, she often was rejected by men and rarly every has a dated. Lead to her spending more time alone. However to overcome this, Audrey often downplay her intelligence and even when so far to gets a breast job to increase her cup size. Now some men are only after her because of her beauty and care nothing about her intelligence. She came to regret this and see if as a mistake. Brilliant Scientist Audrey is a brilliant scientist, in the areas of computer, FTL drive, and her primary areas of metal alloy. She have work close with Arthur Wallace and Daniel Jackson on a number of projected include the Leonidas's improved FTL drive. The Leonidas limited artificial intelligence nickname Lai. She also help design the Leonidas, even those she receive no credit for this. She is currently development new type of metal for the construction of new Battlestar. She is also the head of the development of Plasma - base weapons and plase - base shield. Audrey is also a strong belief in protected the environmental and that techonlogy should be used to protect the environmental. She is also in favor of cloning and Human genetic engineering, along with Human enhancment. Operation Downfall Audrey is the head/civilian head of Camelot, Arthur's sercet base. She is only one of four people that know about Camelot and one of only three people ever to be inside the base. Relationship Arthur Wallace Audrey is one of Arthur's mistress. However her relationship with him is different than any of his other wives or mistresses. She share his belief something that is not common. She is strongly dislike by both his wives and mistresses. She feel that Arthur should be her only and no one else. Even going so far to planned to elimiated his wives and mistress. When Arthur found out he went nukes. For a time they relationship when ice cold; however they reconcile after having sex. Arthur is convince that like him, she have a dark side. She was original attrach to Arthur because he was more interest in her intelligence than her beauty. She belief that her and Arthur children are destiny to ruler the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. She see Arthur as Emperor and her as his Empress. She even are willing to allowed to keep his currently wives and mistress but making them only his concubinage. Personality Audrey has been shaped by the events that she seen in colonial society. Because of this Audrey shares/attributes the same lack of concern for the environment and societal individualism that runs rampant across the twelve colonies. Belief System She have a similar belief system to Arthur. She belief that society should be ruler by the best of the best but with an iron fist; something that Arthur doesn't complete agreed with. A belief that her and Arthur doesn't share at all, is that while Arthur have many lovers, she is not allowed too and must remain loyal to Arthur. However while she doesn't agreed wit this view, she have yet to cheat on Arthur out of the fear of losing the men she seen as her future husband/empero ''Note'' Audrey is based on the James Bond 007 character of Plenty O'Toole from the film Diamonds Forever. Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Civilans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it